The various embodiments and aspects described herein relate to components for a supercharger of an automobile.
The supercharger has a pulley which is connected to a rotating shaft of the engine and drives the supercharger. The pulley has a small diameter which leads to slippage between the pulley and the belt driving the pulley.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method and device for mitigating slippage between the pulley and the belt and addressing other deficiencies.